This Crazy Love
by ohitspadfoot
Summary: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta have a very disfunctional relationship, they go through so much that can tear them apart but somehow pull it together. When Annie is picked for the games, Finnick is heart broken. But will the relationship surive what is to come?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I looked at myself in the mirror, but I didn't recognise the creature that was looking back at me, it has tired eyes and dull skin. I knew it was my own fault, I haven't slept three days in a row, no sleep whatsoever and well to be honest it has killed me. I tie my long brown hair up into a pony tail and I got ready to go down to the fishing boat, I'm only sixteen but I am already helping my father with the family business.

"Annie, hurry up darling your gonna be late." My beautiful boyfriend called from downstairs. I quickly slipped on some shorts that were way too small, a white vest top and hopped down the stairs while frantically attempting to put my socks on. There he was standing there with his beautiful sea green eyes staring back at me. Finnick Odair the past victor is mine. No one else's. Mine.

"I'm coming, give me a chance." I put on some sandals and we walked down to the beach, even though Finnick has more money than we could ever imagine, he still helps on the boat. He seems awfully quiet as we walked and didn't have his usual charming smile and flirtatious remarks. "What's up baby?" He just stared absently watching the blue – green waves smash against the rocks. "Finnick!"

"What? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention and nothing." Urgh I hate it when he does this to me, says nothing's wrong when there blatantly is it is written on his face god damn it.

"LISTEN TO ME! Whatever is on your mind lately, quit it okay, stop ignoring me when I ask what the problem is Finnick you got to stop this and tell me what is wrong!" he turned to me and looked me straight in the eye. Good now I have his attention. "Stop trying to cover up the fact that something is wrong and tell me Finnick, you don't have to be hostile with me anymore, your not in the games and I'm not one of your enemies trying to hurt you, I love you Finnick so tell me." My voice started to hurt and I couldn't help but cough.

"Okay you wanna know what's up, the reaping is tomorrow and I've got to mentor two kids and the thing is I know none of them will come home. Okay, I know that we have only a little slightest chance of a victor and I don't want to see two more innocent children dead. Okay!" Finnick has never raised his voice to me before. Never. A rush of anger fills his face, I have never seen this side of him and it scares me.

"You don't know that, they might have a chance." I knew they didn't as district one and two have been getting stronger (mainly district 2).

"Don't lie to yourself Annie, it's bad for you." I don't dare say anything back, instead I turn around and kiss him on his soft, tender lips that I know so well. He looks me in the eye with tears slowly rolling down his face. "I don't think I can take it." I give him a reassuring smile and I slowly ruffle my fingers through his bronze hair.

"It's okay baby, It's okay." I grab his hand and carry on walking, but this time we just slowly stroll, I wish this moment will never end. As I know that in a while, when the games are on, I will loose my baby and even when the games are finished I still won't have him back. He will be in the capitol for a few months.

"Come on you two, we haven't got all day you know, there are fish to be caught." My dad shouted from the boat. We both look at each other and can't help but laugh, my dad gives us a stern look but ends up in a smile and he nods us forward.

The day was long, they always are when we work on the boat but today was exceptionally long. I knew it was because this was my last day I would have with my beautiful boy before he would have to go off and be the Capitols and theirs only. In the Capitol Finnick has no room for a girlfriend, he is there to charm the Capitol people and well if the 'amazing, beautiful, charming Finnick' had a girlfriend then he would be nothing.

"Darling, would you like to come to mine after." Finnick's flirtatious charm and cheeky smile was soon enough back. I knew I couldn't give him the satisfaction of saying yes so easily, I wasn't like that.

"Oh, I will have to check my schedule, I'm a very busy girl you see." I laugh cheekily, wink at him and skip along the sand. I can hear him pacing to keep up with me. When he finally does he picks me up around the waist, spins me around and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Is that a yes then." He say's in a provocative voice then laughs afterwards. I stare him straight in the eye.

"It's a maybe." I smile but he just glares at me and kisses me so softly I hardly felt it. "Okay, it's a yes." His gleaming face makes me smile, as he walks off with his head held high.

"Be at mine for five okay darling." I just laugh and slowly start to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

At five o clock exactly there was a knocking on my door. It was Finnick, he was standing there, looking as beautiful as ever with his bronze hair slightly ruffled and his eye's, his beautiful sea green eye's gaze straight into mine, it sends a shiver down my spine, a good shiver, a welcoming shiver.

"I thought I was coming to yours." I say trying to be stern but failing miserably. Finnick kisses me on my forehead and then on my lips, when he kisses me it's like there's nothing else in the world to worry about. But the truth is there's a lot to worry about. The reaping tomorrow, not being able to see my gorgeous baby boy. It hurts knowing that I won't see him for awhile but I've done it before so I can do it again.

"Well I thought I would surprise you." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of my house. "I've got a surprise for you." That is one thing I love about Finnick he is full of surprises, and most of his surprises are just amazing. He takes me down to the harbour and sits me on the edge with my feet dangling over the side almost touching the water. "Since I know I won't really see you much, I thought I would make you a little something that when ever you miss me, you can see that and think that I'm not too far away." He reaches inside of the jacket he is wearing and pulls out the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

"Oh, Finnick its beautiful." It is a locket with a seaweed chain and two shells as the locket. He looks at me, and I smile back.

"Open it." He says while never taking his eyes off mine. I slowly opened it and inside is a picture of me and him when we first met. Tears slowly creep into my eyes, I do nothing to hold them back. "Is the picture that bad?" Finnick says jokingly. I just laugh and shake my head.

"It's perfect." I say while sniffing my nose. He just smiles at me, picks up the necklace and puts it around my neck. Now I no he will be with me, even when he is far away.

Finnick takes me back to his place. His beautiful eyes stare straight into mine, he has a shine in them but also sorrow maybe because this is the last time we will be together for a while.  
" You do want to do this, don't you." He asks me sweetly.  
"If I didn't why would I be here." I smirk, he raises he eye brows at me and slowly begins to kiss my neck, each kiss so soft, so gentle so caring each kiss I hold on to hoping it won't be the last and each time it isn't. He looks up to me as if to triple check I'm ready, I just smile back at him. Then he goes inside of me. He is brutal but caring if that makes sense, I flinch sometimes but I don't want it to stop and when it finally does we both just lie there, silent without a single word.  
"Goodnight darling I will see you tomorrow." I kiss him on the cheek then snuggle into the sheets and slowly drift off into a deep comforting sleep.

I wake up to the fresh smell of the sea. Finnick is lying there, still in his dream world. I try to get out of bed but I can't. It's like there is a weight pulling me down. Keeping me where I am. When I finally pull myself up, I realise why I couldn't move. Today is the day of the reaping, the day everyone in every district dreads, everyone for different reasons. Mothers and fathers are worried about there children being picked, children up until the age of 18 scared about the fate the potentially lies ahead of them. Me mine is different I am scared of loosing the one boy I have actually loved.

"Annie, are you up sweetie." Finnick murmurs while slowly waking up. I walk over to him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Come on, we need to get ready." He moans but eventually gets up. I slip on one of my best dresses that I have left here before and tie my hair up into a messy bun. While Finnick goes to get ready to mentor two more children.

We slowly walk to the town centre where the reaping is. All boys and girls look there very best. Finnick gives me a kiss, wishes me luck and then walks on stage. I check in and then walk to where the 16 year olds have to go and wait. Nobody is talking to each other everyone is just waiting, waiting to see if it is them who will be facing the horror of fighting to the death.

After an agonising wait our escort, Marina walks on the stage wearing a dark purple wig and her skin a lighter shade of purple. The Capitol people are so freaky with what they wear. "Welcome, everyone to the 70th hunger games. Let's start straight away shall we? Okay first up is the girls." Right at that moment everything went silent, everyone waiting to see the unlucky person who will be called out to face their almost certain death. Marina graciously put her hand into the bowl full of everyone's names. "And this year's lucky girl is… Annie Cresta." Everything around me froze where it was. A loud beeping noise erupted in my ears. It can't be me, it just can't. "Come on up." I looked up at Finnick who seemed to have the same expression of hurt on his face.

As I slowly walked up the stage, it didn't seem to be getting any closer. I could hear people whispering about me. Marina took my hand as soon as I got close enough to the stage. "And this year's lucky boy is… Braxton Ezra." I didn't even look at the boy who was walking up to the stage. I just couldn't take my tear filled eyes off Finnick.


	3. Chapter 3

Autors notes

okay i wont do this much, but i would love it if you would write me a review as i am new to all this and i would like to no how i am doing. It can be about things i have done bad as i would like to improve

thank you

Chapter three –

My fellow tribute looks petrified, he is standing there blanking staring at people who I think are his family, or more at a beautiful girl with long blonde curly hair holding a little baby.

"Shake hands you two." Marina says in her squeaky Capitol accent. I turned to face the boy, I think his name is Braxton but I don't look him in the eye. How can I when I might have to kill him.

Four peace keepers lead us into the justice building. It is extremely old and everything has a slight smell of seaweed, which isn't unusual for District 4. This place looks so clean and tidy from the outside with its marble steps but no it is a mess from indoors. Every floor board I step on creeks.

As I walk into the room to say my goodbyes to my loved ones. I know I won't be seeing anyone to say goodbye to. As my loved one is coming is coming with me. To mentor me and attempt to save me from my almost certain death. To my surprise my dad comes to say farewell.

"Good luck Annie." He says in his usual subtle tone, it's strange how he does seem to have any emotion that his only daughter is never going to come home.

"This is your entire fault you know. If you didn't put my name in more than once for money you didn't even need I wouldn't be here." I scream at him. Why did he do this to me.

"An-"

"GET OUT NOW." I push him out of the wooden doors and slam them shut. They are extremely heavy and have a posh design on them. I run into the nearest arm chair I slam into it expecting it to be hard and hurt me. But it isn't the chair is very soft and takes my weight without even wobbling.

"Annie, sweetie are you okay?" I pick my head up out of the arm chair and look up, to see Finnick's bright sea green eyes looking straight into mine. I can't bare to look at him as I know I may loose him soon. I don't know how he would cope without me, but if it was the other way round I would be empty.

I shake my head and burst out into tears. He say's nothing not one word, but instead holds me until I stop crying.

"Finnick we need to talk about this." I say sniffing my nose and wiping away a stray tear that is rolling down my face.

He looks at me and shakes his head. "Listen Annie, I know what you are going to say, but please don't." Why, why does he always interrupt me when I am speaking and why does he try to guess what I am going to say. Finnick can read me like a book he knows how I feel just by looking at me. He can tell when I am lying too.

"Finnick, listen we both know I'm going to die." He opens he mouth and is about to start talking. "Wait. Don't interrupt me and don't try telling me I'm not. We both know I will." My eyes slowly fill with tears with word I say.

"Annie, you might survive. Really you might." He voice keeps shaking as he talks, and I know deep down he is trying to convince himself more than he is trying to convince me.

"Finnick. Stop. Don't lie to yourself, when I'm gone you wont have to pretend to the capitol anymore you can actually be the single Finnick Odair which everyone loves." He grabs me by my shoulders and shakes my quite violently.

"Please Annie, don't talk like that. You will be fine. Me and you, we will be fine." He stops shaking me and pulls me close to him. I kiss him on the cheek and run my fingers through his bronze hair.

"Okay, if you say so, but we both know the truth." Before he could argue, a peacekeeper walks in and takes Finnick out of the room.

'Love you' he mouths quietly to me. As Finnick is not suppose to have a girlfriend and from this day forward we must have to act like tribute and mentor not like lovers. So I mouth love you back and a invisible tear falls down my cheek. It's the type of tear you don't see but you feel it and with every slight move down my face sends a severe stabbing pain into my face. When he is gone I quietly whisper 'goodbye Finnick, have a lovely life.'


End file.
